Seres de Mi Mundo
by kawai13
Summary: —Es-estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo.—Dice con voz firme y las manos temblorosas—El prometido del difunto y amado actor Jaeger, resultó ser el príncipe heredero del planeta Omnygon. El planeta líder de diversos mundos y sistemas solares, solo especializados en estrategia militar. Y... Nos acaba de declarar la guerra. Al planeta que mató a la pareja de su príncipe. Riren.


Holii nwn)/ primera vez que escribo de este fandom, y he de admitir, que no era la historia con la que iba a empezar. X'D pero ya saben lo quisquillosa que puede llegar a ser la señorita denominada: Inspiración. Esta idea me llegó en pleno combi (carro pequeño de transporte público) Fue solo un plush~ y fue de tal magnitud, que no pude evitar escribir el formato de este primer capítulo, o prólogo de tan peculiar historia, en mi libretita recién comprada con lapiceros de colores poco normales. **En fin, lean y espero me respondan algo abajo. ES DUDA EXISTENCIAL ;A;**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

**Prólogo:**

**Año 3105**

Una bella chica en el noticiero, poco más de veinte años y alegremente maquillada, presenta las noticias de la farándula, contenta con su trabajo reciente, era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Acabamos de presenciar el discurso de nuestro joven y querido actor, Eren Jaeger, aquel que hemos visto crecer desde los cinco años en bellos papeles de telenovela y ahora presenciamos, siendo mayor de edad apenas hace una semana, como presenta su apoyo a los seres intergalácticos que vienen pacíficamente a nuestro planeta — La chica deja sus papeles en la mesa con una reluciente sonrisa —No sé ustedes mis queridos televidentes. Pero mi corazón dicta seguir a ser tan noble, que desde sus 12 años hace obras de caridad con el dinero que gana de su trabajo. Que dona a obras públicas y vive en una cómoda a las afueras de la ciudad, de forma casi humilde. Si un joven de apenas 18 años puede mostrar su afecto por esos seres tan parecidos a nosotros. ¿Qué nos impide seguir su ejemplo? Él no le teme a lo desconocido. ¿Nosotros lo haremos?

Detrás de la chica aparece un holograma, con el rostro del joven, sonriente y saludando a los niños que piden una foto con su actor favorito. La sonriente reportera vuelve a ver sus papeles

— Es momento de reflexionar las palabras de tan gentil ser. ¿Seremos aquellos seres que repudian algo solo por desconocerlo o les daremos una oportunidad? — El logo del canal aparece detrás de la chica — Esta fue Stela Dumas, presentando las ultimas noticias de las celebridades. Nos volveremos a ver la siguiente semana. Hasta la próxima.

**Año 3107**

La misma mujer, con su bello traje ahora color lavanda claro y un recogido cabello, igual de bella que hace solo un par de años, se ve emocionada mientras con su micrófono en mano, presencia desde lugar prestigiado como el Joven Jaeger hace un anuncio.

—No lo puedo creer, señoras y señores — Dice mirando a la cámara cuando el actor se despide con una bella sonrisa y agarrado de la mano de un ser de otro mundo — Nuestro querido actor ha sido flechado por un ser del espacio. — A la chica le brillan los ojos. — Aquel que por un par de años enteros presentó como su amigo, con quien lo veíamos salir, y caminar, se ganó el corazón de nuestro querido actor con esa fría y estoica mirada.

» Desde que nuestra amada estrella juvenil nos dio su bello discurso de brindarles una oportunidad a los seres del espacio, la tierra se volvió más amable, más abierta a conocerlos y poco a poco, han estado apareciendo en naves, que distan de lo que conocemos, en varios de nuestros países, compartiendo sus avances tecnológicos y progresos en medicina. Y ahora, aquel ser que Eren recibió en su casa, para demostrarles a los demás que no eran peligrosos. Resultó ser el ganador de tal magnífica persona, tanto en alma como en físico. —La chica se limpia las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo de seda— Me siento tan feliz de poder presenciar algo tan puro. Stela Dumas se despide de ustedes, hasta la próxima semana. Ansiando saber más de tan hermosa y caprichosa pareja.

**Año 3110**

La mujer, no muestra una sonrisa, la chica ya está en los finales de sus veinte y su rostro serio le da mayor madurez de la esperada. Ve unos papeles en el escritorio y alza la vista hasta la cámara.

—Hoy…— Su ceño se frunce un poco y su tristeza sale a flote — Hoy nos hemos enterado de la desaparición de nuestro amado actor. Eren Jaeger. — En su espalada sale fotos de actor mencionado, desde los cinco años hasta sus veintitrés, con una tonada melancólica de fondo — Todas… todas las pistas indican que fue traicionado por los seres que defendía a capa y espada. Eren Jaeger fue raptado y talvez… asesinado por los desgraciados alienígenas a quienes nosotros ya aceptábamos. Seres que nos han demostrado no poseer corazón. El principal sospechoso. Levi Ackerman. Su supuesto futuro esposo y ahora desaparecido.

La chica se acomoda mejor en su asiento, se le nota el cuerpo tenso y el desagrado y repudio con el que suelta las palabras.

—El grupo rebelde, de nombre LPH (Legión de Protección Humana) Nos dice lo ingenuos que fuimos al creerles a ellos, que si le hubiéramos hecho caso, nuestro amado actor, no estaría desaparecido y en manos de quien sabe que ser inmundo. — Se recoge un mechón que escapó de su pulcro peinado. —En estos momentos, solo rezo por el regreso de nuestro querido actor y anhelo que todos los alienígenas se vayan a sus planetas, que nos dejen en paz tal como hicieron por más de tres mil años. Presentando las noticias, Stela Dumas, se despide. Hasta la próxima semana queridos televidentes.

**Año 3015**

La bella mujer iniciando sus treinta años. Tiene un rostro de sorpresa mientras la transmisión de Levi Ackerman, acaba de concluir. De sus ojos caen lágrimas, el mundo entero se encuentra callado. Como la profesional que es, trata de recuperar la compostura.

— Señoras y señores televidentes… — Alisa su traje verde agua, sobre su esbelto cuerpo, va a sentarse detrás de su escritorio como siempre y la toma inicial de su rostro y torso aparece de nuevo — Fuimos engañados — Susurra, tratando de desechar el nudo en su garganta — el LPH fue el causante de la desaparición y muerte de nuestro amado actor Eren Jaeger. Haciéndonos caer en la trampa, tan solo para que volviéramos a desconfiar de los seres de otro mundo, para que los odiáramos.

» Sus tácticas venenosas, nos han traído, aparte de la perdida de alguien tan amado, la amenaza de su pareja. Quien ha prometido volver para vengarse. — Un camarógrafo le tiende un pañuelo que recibe con gusto para limpiarse los ojos y el rímel que está por correrse — En esta desaparición de cinco largos años, su prometido lo buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, para darnos hoy pruebas irrefutables que dictaminan la culpabilidad de LPH en el secuestro de Eren Jaeger. El mundo entero se encuentra conmocionado y uniéndome a ustedes, temo por las amenazas de ese ser. Hace más de dos años que pensábamos que todos los seres de otro mundo se habían ido. Parece que seguimos siendo inferiores a ellos en muchos sentidos. Esto ya no es solo farándula, es el futuro de nuestro planeta, de nuestra vida como la conocemos. Con el corazón acongojado y los nervios de punta. Stela Dumas se despide, esperando mantenerlos siempre informados.

**Año 3120**

El escritorio es el de cristal opaco, y la mirada de la reportera demuestra el miedo casi palpable. Su cabello se encuentra desarreglado y la ropa un poco ajada. Pequeñas arrugas aparecen por el bello rostro en especial a los costados de los ojos. Al igual que enormes ojeras.

— Es-estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo. — Dice con voz firme y las manos juntas temblorosas — El prometido del difunto y amado actor Jaeger, resultó ser el príncipe heredero del planeta Omnygon. El planeta líder de diversos mundos y sistemas solares, solo especializados en guerra y estrategia militar. Y… — Sus manos tiemblan más fuerte y se apegan a su traje — Nos acaba de declarar la guerra. Al planeta que mató a la pareja de su príncipe.

» Tal como estipulan las tradiciones de su país, nos dan un periodo de 4 garloxs, el aproximado a dos días, cuarenta y ocho horas, para que nos preparemos. — Detrás de la joven se presentan imágenes de una flota interestelar de miles y miles de naves flotando fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra — Nuestro futuro es incierto. No sabemos qué pasará o cómo será. Pero sí, el cómo terminará. Sabemos que sus armamentos son más avanzados, la cantidad de personas con las que contamos es ridículamente menor que la de ellos. — La blusa blanca con volantes en las mangas es jalada nerviosamente por la mujer con la mano contraria — No sé cuánto resistiremos, pero solo me queda decir, que espero poder seguirles transmitiendo y llevándoles noticias a sus casas. Stela Dumas se despide.

**Año 3121**

La chica se encuentra desarreglada y sin maquillaje alguno, en otro lugar que no es su estudio de siempre, rodeada de paredes de concreto ajadas que tiemblan a cada momento, donde rajaduras botan polvo por nuevos impactos.

— No… ¡Ah! — Otro temblor inunda el lugar — No han pasado más de 4 meses desde que nos declararon la guerra y a inicios de este año… —Las lágrimas surcan por sus mejillas mientas tiembla y se sostiene de la columna de un grueso diámetro a su costado para no caer — Los… los líderes han decidido, presentar su rendición inminente, entregándoles a Levi y a su flota, a todos los seres de LPH, capturados al inicio de la guerra… tratando de pedir clemencia por nuestras vidas. —Gimotea y se abraza a la columna al sentir un temblor más fuerte que casi la hace caer— Apenas acabe este bombardeo de explosivos riandom. Nuestros líderes… internacionales, subirán a la superficie para hacer de este, nuestro último movimiento por la supervivencia humana. Por evitar nuestra extinción pronta. Stela Dumas se despide hasta tener futuras noticias, tratando siempre de transmitir información a todos los bunkers de guerra bajo tierra.

**Año 3125**

Una joven de hermoso cuerpo, piel de un tono anaranjado claro, con manchas a los costados y una cola ondulante similar a la de un tigre se encuentra sentada en un escritorio flotante.

—Transmitiendo desde el día inminente de la rendición de los seres humanos. Nuestro futuro heredero y señor Levi Ackerman, nombre humano al que no renunciará nunca en memoria de su amado. No se decide aun cual es la mejor solución: exterminar a los pocos humanos que quedan o dejar que se extingan solos. Los explosivos de riandom han causado la esterilidad de todo ser humano protegido solo por tierra, metal y concreto. — La joven de cuerpo humano y piel casi felina, camina calmadamente con un traje de pantalón pegado de una curiosa tela y una blusa humana — Solo queda un 20% de humanos, que ganaron vivir unos cuantos años al entregar a todos los de la organización LPH, causante de la muerte de Eren Jaeger, amado de nuestro príncipe heredero Levi Ackerman.

» Los planetas aliados a Omnygon se establecen rápidamente, llegando de diversas galaxias para establecerse en territorio propicio para la vida y regenerando la capa de ozono fácilmente. Apenas sepamos más noticias de la decisión de nuestro líder, le estaremos informando. Arkya Xyozin, se despide esperando mantenerlos siempre informados. Salve Levi Ackerman

**Año 3126**

La piel sigue igual, un tono pálido anaranjado. En el humano rostro, lo único diferente son las marcas a los costados de la cara, como manchas de tigre y los ojos de un verde fosforescente con pupilas alargadas.

— Muy buenas tardes holo-espectadores. Nos encontramos para mostrarles las últimas noticias. Como muchos ya saben, la mayoría de los humanos no solo se vio afectado en su fertilidad debido al ataque de explosivos riandom, sino que en muchos casos deterioraron organismos internos, haciendo que la población de humanos decaiga céleremente. Pero descubrimos lugares secretos. Lugares llamados cristalizadores. Donde gente rica o de buen estatus económico, cristalizaba a sus seres queridos para darles vida hasta encontrar la cura de una terrible enfermedad, pero al ser declarada la guerra, mucha gente de posición envidiable, decidió cristalizarse para no ser parte de la matanza.

» Hoy y en estos momentos — En la pared detrás de ella empiezan a aparecer imágenes de seres humanos en el interior de enormes cristales — Seres del planeta Dumtoox, especializados en ciencia, sacan fácilmente a cada ser humano de su burbuja de cristal. Nos hemos dado con la sorpresa que con este método, la corta esperanza de vida de los humanos se detiene hasta ser descristalizados y que ellos… no sufren daño alguno por la radiación riandom. Nuestro líder, apenas enterado de ello. Decidió dar la autorización de la venta de estos seres para coleccionistas intergalácticos. La economía de este nuevo planeta, uno más gobernado por nuestro líder Ackerman, se verá en ascenso al tener ingresos importantes de "rubromy" moneda intergaláctica. Las especies en extinción, son costosas. Arkya Xyozin se despide hasta nuevo aviso. Salve Levi Ackerman

**Año 3132**

La chica tigresa, no envejece, la esperanza de vida de los seres intergalácticos varía de miles de años hasta en el peor de los casos unos doscientos. Su traje negro de pantalones entubados de la tela especial y como siempre la parte superior es terrícola. Una blusa color canario que contrasta con la piel anaranjada y la hace ver más peculiar y bella. Sin ninguna imperfección más que sus marcas atigradas.

— Hoy damos una importante noticia — La mujer pasea frente a la pared holográfica, donde imágenes de un edificio blanco y alto se presenta. — Frente al centro de salud, presenciamos el lugar donde el último líder humano acaba de fallecer. Era el último vocero de los seres llamados terrícolas, el frágil cuerpo humano del gobernador no pudo soportar las radiaciones, ni los tratamientos que el cuerpo necesitaba para que pudiera tener una vida estable. Eso solo nos hace notar la inferioridad de los seres humanos en cuanto a cuerpos biológicos.

Las imágenes cambian mostrando gráficas poblacionales, se puede ver un descenso constante en la población de humanos. La tasa de natalidad es casi nula y la de mortalidad tiene un crecimiento colosal.

— Como podemos apreciar en estas gráficas, la población de los humanos ha disminuido hasta ser el 7% de la población entera. Nuestro líder Levi, para evitar la procreación de la raza humana y darle oportunidad de subsistir, ha decidido vender a todos los seres cristalizados. SIN EXCEPCIÓN. Y se les prohíbe a sus compradores que los dejen aparearse entre ellos. Pero ya casi no hay ningún ser que vender. Dentro de poco, en este planeta, llamado: "Tierra" la raza humana dejará de existir. Esto fue todo por ahora. Soy Arkya Xyozin y espero traerles pronto noticias sobre este reconstruido planeta. Salve Levi Ackerman

**Año 3135**

La joven atigrada se encuentra viendo un video transmitido holográficamente en la pared trasera de su estudio.

— Ayer… — Dice mientras ve el trabajo de los científicos en sacar los cuerpos — Fue encontrado un cristalizador clandestino de la raza humana, con las siglas de LPH en ellas. Son en total poco más de mil humanos que serían puestos a la venta. — Es un video de lo que ha pasado hace cerca de un día — Pero no podemos entender la decisión de nuestro líder de darles una pequeña porción de tierra a los humanos restantes. Nos ha dicho que veamos esta cinta, que la pasemos ante todos nuestros holo-espectadores. Notamos como cada uno de los seres humanos es descritalizado rápidamente y llevado a un cuarto de venta. No vemos nada fuera de lo normal.

La cola ondula más rápidamente expectante de algo que todavía no pasa, pero sus instintos le gritan que como reportera, debe estar atenta. Algo está por suceder.

— Esta grabación muestras la descritalización de los seres desde el número setenta y cinco, y ya van por el número cien, como profesional les confieso que mis instintos gritan. — La chica acomoda el pequeño botón micrófono colocado en el cuello de su blusa terrícola color cielo. Y sus ojos de tigre se agrandan de más, mientras se cubre la boca — No… no lo puedo creer — Dice mientras descógela al 103, pero ella solo mira al humano siguiente que traen los científicos — Si mis ojos no me engañan — Nunca lo han hecho — El que vemos ahí, siendo colocado en la maquina descristalizadora no es más que otro que el amado ser de nuestro líder. Subiremos el volumen al máximo. Estén atentos.

_El sonido de transmisión es alto, para poder escuchar los pasos y las voces borrosas. La estática es un poco molesta, debido a la baja calidad del video._

_— Coloca al siguiente cuerpo en el tubo descritalizador. — Dijo un rubio científico de menuda compleción. — El número 104 de este lote empezará a ser descritalizado en estos momentos. _

_Un científico al cargo del otro, asiente y baja una palana, el cristal empieza a deshacerse como si fuera hielo, pero sin dejar resto alguno de agua. Hasta dejar a un inconsciente ser humano que empieza a respirar acompasadamente. El científico se acerca a la muñeca derecha leyendo la pulsera de plástico translucido blancuzco con letras en alto relieve de color negro._

_— Empiece a leer científico Moek. — Dijo el rubio con la tablilla aun en manos._

_— Numero 104 del lote de LPH, cristalizado en el 3110, humano masculino de veintitrés años. Nombre…_

_El rubio científico alza la mirada, viendo los ojos desorbitados de su subordinado_

_— ¿Nombre, Moek?_

_— Eren Jaeger — Dice en voz baja._

— Vemos como el caos se presenta en la sala, y la cámara deja de filmar. — La chica tigre camina a su escritorio brillante — Hasta ahora… no le habíamos dado importancia a la pérdida de memoria de los seres humanos cristalizados. Tomándolo como el único daño que causó nuestros explosivos de riandom gracias a la protección de ese cristal. Pero comprendemos, porque el comandante no se enteró hasta muchas horas después de aquel descubrimiento. — La chica se aclaró la garganta y puso las manos sobre la superficie plana — Los científicos solo pudieron seguir órdenes del líder supremo, llevando al que casi sin ninguna duda es la pareja de nuestro líder a ponerlo en venta. En los cuartos muestrarios, donde los seres humanos residen hasta que un coleccionista los decide comprar. No creo que científicos de tan poca relevancia, pudieran contactar de alguna forma con nuestro líder para decirle aquello y la pérdida de memoria del joven, los dejaba simplemente con la duda, no podían afirmar algo que tal vez era mentira, solo una coincidencia. Podrían ser ejecutados por manchar el nombre del supuesto difunto amor de Levi Ackerman, si el joven no era quien creían ellos.

» No fue hasta que, por protocolo, nuestro líder revisó a cada uno de los futuros humanos a vender. Si él les ha dado la posibilidad a la poca humanidad de mudarse a unas tierras junto con los descritalizados sobrantes, para vivir y no extinguirse, solo significa algo. Nuestro líder supremo encontró a su amado. — La chica meditó sus palabras y mirando fijamente a la cámara. — Eren Jaeger, sin memoria alguna de nuestro líder, después de veinte años desaparecido, les ha dado la oportunidad de sobrevivir nuevamente a la humanidad. Arkya Xyozin se despide, prometiéndoles estar atenta a cualquier noticia. Salve Levi Ackerman

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? **¿Lo dejo como One Shot? ¿Cómo quieren que se desarrolle la historia?** Es decir, al inicio tenía pensado que este fuera como un prólogo y que la historia siguiera luego de que nuestro Levi allien encontrase a su amorcito sin memoria. Pero al leer este corto capitulito al auto-betearlo. Me entró la duda. Me encantaría escribir con más detalle sobre cómo estos seres se conocieron. Cómo se enamoraron. Y hacer de este, tal vez un primer libro. Y el siguiente, tener un mini resumen como este de lo que va a pasar y luego narrar con más detalle. Pero no sé. Díganme ustedes. Tiendo a tener muchas ideas de muchos fandoms, pero últimamente este se ha vuelto mi adicción, el poco tiempo que invierto en leer fics, me la paso por este fandom y quise aportar algo. Pues soy más de escribir del fandom de Naruto.

En fin, siento esto largo. Quisiera saber si a alguien realmente le interesó la historia. Si quieren una explicación más detallada de esto. Es decir que cada cap narre desde el 3105 y describa mejor las escenas, o quieren que inicie desde un 3135, o simplemente dejarlo como One-shot.** En lo particular me estoy inclinando por hacer la historia que acá presento como un resumen. **¿Les parece eso bien?**** Pero aun quesea tengo que ver si a alguien le interesa esta historia con esta temática. XD. Espero comentarios, me conformo con uno o dos.

**~Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
